Near You
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: You’re not supposed to leave! You promised we’d always be together', 'Don't hurt him..' Kouji would give anything to save him. Takuya would do anything to keep him. Takouji. Slight Amnesia. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**O.C. #1 : -weeping over the sorry-ness of her first chapter-**

**O.C. #2 : Onee-chan #1 wrote this one herself. She feels that this first chapter sucks big monkey balls, so I'm here to tell you (as I have read the entire story) that it gets better as the story progresses.**

**Near You**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Let's just say the day couldn't get worse for Takuya Kanbara. He was stuckwith the world's biggest prat, being forced to go on a vacation with said prat AND said prat decided to be extra pratty today. Ok. Maybe that was a little too much 'prat'. But lets go back a few days..

This place is called Hiemwood (High-m wood). The main characters of this story could be considered complete opposites. Takuya was an average kid in this spiritual city. He had normal brown hair and brown eyes. Like most people, he didn't have any special purpose, or so he liked to believe. He led a normal life with normal parents and normal things. He'd had a total of NO girlfriends and yet he still liked to believe he was king of the world. He was very social and spunky, which drew people to him, although he got annoying.

He's polar opposite is Kouji Minamoto. With his long navy hair and always glaring, dark eyes, he already gave off that darker sense. Takuya liked to talk about him like the undead. People said he was an only child, but that was bull since his twin brother was in the same class as him. Kouji liked to read books and act like you weren't there. It seemed the only one he liked at all was his brother. He hardly talked but he was a brilliant student. Rumor was that he came from a long line of powerful warlocks or witches.. Or some other powerful human. Which, of course, meant that everyone thought he had magic in his blood and therefore, loved yet avoided him.

About all that magic. The age of kings and queens may have been lost but here, magic still lingered. It snuck down through blood lines to average people. They might not even know of their own powers. Of course, the bad guys are all magical. Almost every crime, or wrong doing, was done with the help of magic.

Despite all the magic in their lives, people still managed to be normal. They went to school, celebrated holidays, went on vacation. Life here was very aware of magic, but it seemed people had become so used to it that they didn't notice much anymore.

Anyway, enough about magical worlds and people, this story is about two boys. Let's see.. We'll start a week before summer break in the last period of the school day.

"I can't believe you!" A brunette hollered.

"..."

"Jerk! Hand it over!" Takuya continued to yell at Kouji, who seemed to not hear him as he read his book.

"Takuya! Calm down. What's going on?" A girl named Zoe asked, holding Takuya back so he didn't try and hit the bluenette.

"That bastard stole my game!" Takuya pointed accusingly at Kouji. Kouji just turned his head to look at Takuya and sighed, putting his book down.

"Check your pocket, idiot." he said, his eyes closed. Takuya paused and reached into his pocket. He gasped and then glared at everyone as he sat down without another word. Kouji scoffed and went back to reading.

-

The bell rang and Kouji stood up to leave.

"Takuya. Just say it!" he heard a younger boy, named Tommy, whisper harshly. He opened his eyes to find Takuya standing in front of him.

"Hm?" they stood staring at each other for a moment.. Things never went quickly with these two.

"Uh.. I'm.. Sorry." Takuya finally said, resigning himself and waiting for Kouji to say something smart in a comeback.

Kouji just picked up his bag and walked right past him and out of the classroom, putting a headset on as he went. Takuya fumed.

"Why that... that... that.." Takuya shook with anger. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. It was Kouichi. Kouji's older, nicer brother.

"Don't mind him. He's just not good with words." he said, smiling.

"He's not good with anything!" Takuya snapped his bag onto his shoulder and stomped out of the room.

"Nice try, Kouichi." Zoe sighed. Kouichi shrugged, still smiling, and ran to catch up with his brother.

-

"Why that's a wonderful idea!" the twins heard their mother on the phone as they got home. "We should do it as soon as school let's out. Oh hold on, I think they're home. I'll talk to you later. Bye." and she hung up. "Boys, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Both boys gave each other confused looks before dropping their school bags and walking into the living room to find their mother.

"Ya?" Kouji asked, putting down his mini player. Their mom was smiling too happily for it to be normal.

"I have news! We're going on vacation! We'll leave the day after school gets out. It'll be near the mountains, so pack warmly." she seemed to be checking things off in her head.

"Who're we going with?" Kouichi asked as Kouji turned to leave and go upstairs.

"Oh! My good friends, the Kanbara's!" she said happily. Kouichi looked to Kouji, who was frozen in his tracks. Ok.. This was going to be.. Fun.

* * *

O.C. #1 : Sry. These first few chps will be kinda short. And they'll never be really long. ButI hope you don't mind that. The last few chapters are much longer...I think... 


	2. Chapter 2

**O.C. #1: see? It's already kinda longer and.. Better. More meat. I'm sorry about my crap first chapter! -bows low-**

**It: Don't eat the carpet now. -just passing through-**

**Near You**

**Chapter 2**

The next day of school arrived and Kouichi paused in the hallway. He'd gone to see a teacher about a project, but he'd never expected to find a blockade when he got back. Everyone was crowed around the door, as though scared.. Or watching an attraction..

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to push through the crowd. When he got through, he stopped. There, in the middle of the room, were Takuya and Kouji.. Just staring at each other.. Glaring more like it. Not yelling.. Just glaring. The tension in the room was so think you could swim in it. It was just _seeping _off the walls.

"I hope you know. This doesn't change a thing." Takuya finally spoke.

"No kidding. When this is all over with, nothing will have changed." Kouji said cooly, yet angrily. They seemed to calm down, sitting in their chairs. People seemed to decide it was over and started filing into the room.

"With your family history, I bet your mom tricked my mom into agreeing."

"What!" Kouji's head snapped to look at Takuya. He couldn't look any angrier.

"Better not cast some spell on me, Minamoto." Takuya returned the glare. In the blink of an eye, both boys were up and clutching each other by the necks.

"There are names for people like you..." Kouji growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh ya? Like what?" Takuya smirked, both boys shaking in anger _and_ excitement it seemed.

"Obnoxious Crazy LUNATICS!" Kouji yelled shoving his opponent and sending them both toppling over desks and landing with a crash under a few of them. The crash echoed through the halls and all was quiet as a new mob formed at the door of students in other classes and those in the classroom stared, shocked, at the scene.

The boys always had a rep with each other, but they'd never broken into all out fighting before. Students wondered just what had changed during the last week of school. And now, the only thing confirming that both boys were alright was the growling from under the desks and books that had slid from on top of and inside of said desks.

"Kouji.." Kouichi sighed, shaking his head.

– – – – – –

So now both Takuya and Kouji were packing suitcases. The week had flown by like Christmas break. The boys couldn't concentrate on anything but glaring or ignoring each other so it was good that not much work was done the last week. They got into miniature squabbles everyday after school in which they threw a few punches, but nothing too serious. Because of the desk incident and the fights, both boys now had side effects of concussions, minor bruises, and pent up anger.

"Kouji! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Kouichi called up the stairs as Kouji packed the last of his things.

"I'm coming.." he grumbled.

"What!"

"I SAID I'M COMING!"

"Well you don't have to yell at me." Kouichi could be heard leaving the vicinity.

"Man, can this get any worse?" Kouji groaned, looking at his bedside table. He pulled out the drawer and took out a photo album. Inside were pictures of him and Kouichi as children and a brunette boy who appeared in many photos, be it in the background or center.

Kouji smiled at memories, but then the smiled vanished as he remembered the 10 years gap between the next two pictures. One was of the child brunette, Takuya, and the next was of Kouji and Takuya at each other's necks.

"Kinda makes you wonder what happened in those 10 years, doesn't it?" Kouji jumped at the voice. He closed the book and flipped around to see his brother standing there.

"Oh, it's you.."

"Ya. You're gonna make us late, so I was sent to find you." Kouichi smiled and grabbed Kouji's suitcase. The younger twin watched as Kouichi dragged his suitcase down the stairs before putting the medium scrapbook in his emptied school bag, now filled with things like his mini player and books. He swung it over his shoulder and followed his brother out.

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

'_Come on Takuya! Say cheese!' Kouichi laughed, holding the camera and taking a picture of his brother and his brother's best friend._

–

'_Tag! You're it!' Kouji tagged Takuya. The brunette tripped and fell into the playground dirt. 'Ah! Takuya! I'm sorry!.. Are you okay?' Kouji bent down to see him. Takuya smirked and tagged Kouji before dashing off._

'_Gotcha!' he laughed, Kouji in hot pursuit._

–

Kouji was playing his game boy, not really paying attention to what he was doing, but winning anyway. He hadn't noticed the car stop or his parents get out.. Or even the car beside them.

"Well, since our car is bigger, I thought it'd be better if we just used one car and save on gas." Kouichi stood beside his mother as she spoke with Ms. Kanbara.

"Hey, Kouichi." Takuya greeted.

"Hey. I'm pretty sure our parents are deciding, without us, to use one car.." Kouichi sweat dropped.

"Well then, let's go!" Takuya seemed cheery, what with no sign of Kouji anywhere. He opened the door to the Minamoto family car and instantly decided to sit in the very back, pulling Kouichi with him. He paused upon seeing Kouji. Yet he didn't seem to get angry at all. In fact, he just sat down on the opposite side of the back seat and had Kouichi sit between them.

Kouichi looked between the two. Kouji wasn't going to respond to any outside provocation and Takuya seemed to be his normal cheery self, even in the presence of his worst enemy, and used to be best friend. This would be a long ride..

– – – – – – – –

It was two hours later when they were still driving that Takuya bothered to look at Kouji. There had been a half hour lull in conversation in the backseat, in which Kouji played games and Kouichi ate snacks. He gazed around Kouichi to look at the younger twin.

His eyes were so distant. He seemed lost in thought and barely aware that he was playing a game. He found that even staring at him, getting no response through the whole journey, even glaring at him.. He wasn't even slightly angry at the boy right now.

It wasn't long before Kouji drifted to sleep, never noticing the new occupants in the car. Kouichi glanced at his brother, smiled, and took the game from his hands to turn it off. He packed the game back into Kouji's bag and then began to have a conversation with Takuya's mother over the perks of spicy food, which he just happened to overhear.

Takuya leaned against the window and continued staring at Kouji. The boy seemed so peaceful when he slept. So different than when he was awake. As Takuya looked at the people in the car, he noticed that everyone seemed so much more relaxed. The normal, shy Kouichi was laughing with a woman he'd just met. His parents, who had been so nervous, were laughing and joking with the Minamoto's..

He didn't know where his justification came from, but Takuya knew the peaceful air surrounding them came from Kouji. Be it a spell or jinx, it was a nice feeling. He'd felt it since he'd gotten in the car. The reason he couldn't get mad, everything.. The only thing that bugged him..

If everyone was so at peace.. Why had Kouji seemed so.. Lost amongst it all? What could have he been thinking about while he unconsciously set this air? That sad look in his eyes... even now, in the peace of sleep..

"Kids?" Takuya broke from his thoughts. "Wake Kouji. We're here." They'd arrived at the mountain resort they were staying at. He grabbed his bag and followed his parents out while Kouichi woke his brother.

Stepping from the car, Takuya took a deep breath. Whoa.. He'd never been here before. It was amazing. He heard the car door close and turned around. He and Kouji locked eyes and he felt the anger rising. He'd never asked himself why he hated Kouji.. It just happened.

And it seemed Kouji was back to normal too, as he just calmly walked away. Takuya let out a deep breath. All the anger seemed pointless right about now..

– – – – – – – – – – – –


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This is about where we started off. -smile- Takuya sighed. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the clock. It flashed 12:00 because he'd just plugged it in... but he knew it had to be around there with the lack of sunlight outside.

He sat up and turned around. The parents each had separate rooms. One for the Minamoto's and one for the Kanbara's. But then they had a third room for the 'kids'. The two beds in the room were fine for Takuya. As long as he didn't have to sleep with Kouji.

Looking over the room he saw Kouichi on the floor between the two beds and Kouji sleeping in the left one. Those twins.. They argued for 20 minutes straight on who got to sleep on the floor. It seemed neither of them, not even Kouji surprisingly, even considered that Takuya could sleep on the floor. And why 'twins' couldn't share a bed was also confusing.

Takuya got out of the chair and walked toward his bed. He stepped over Kouichi and paused. It was that calm air again. He turned to Kouji. Why was it that he felt as though Kouji were trying to help him?

'_I just want you to be happy, Taku.'_

Takuya blinked repeatedly, confused. What was that? Some kind of memory he didn't remember? Climbing into bed, unconsciously looking at Kouji, he could only wonder who the young voice belonged to.

– – – – – – – – –

Kouji sat in a tree, in the cool shade of this nice day. He sighed contentedly and brushed his stray hair out of his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Takuya walking with his hands behind his head and talking with Kouichi. He seemed happy. Kouji's eyes narrowed slightly as he wished he could get that kind of smile from Takuya.. Instead of the look of uncertainty and anger whenever he was noticed.

– – — – –

Takuya and Kouichi were walking along, talking, a good 10-15 feet from the tree containing Kouji. The conversation went silent.

"Hey Kouichi?"

"Ya?"

"Would you consider me you're best friend? I mean, I know you have other friends, I just..."

"No. It's okay. And I would.. But.." Kouichi's eyes caught a glimpse of Kouji in the tree.

"But?" Takuya paused in walking, looking the older twin who stopped walking.

"But if I considered you my best friend, I know a guy who wouldn't be too happy about it.." Kouichi smiled a small and slightly sad smile. Takuya blinked in confusion, he seemed to do that a lot lately.. His mind raced through people.

"Oh, you mean Kouji? Ah come on. You cant pass judgement like that just cause your brother doesn't like me!" Takuya said, exasperated. Kouichi seemed to be laughing slightly inside, but Takuya didn't catch that. "Aw, come on! You can't be serious!" Takuya threw his hands in the air and sighed.

"Come on, Kouichi... we'll be late for dinner.." Takuya grumbled, turning and leaving. Kouichi looked over to where his brother sat in the tree.

'No Takuya. I can't be your best friend,... because it would break the heart of someone who used to be close to you..' Kouichi scanned the tree but Kouji wasn't in it. The boy had already gone from his post.

"Yo! You comin' or what!" Takuya called back to him.

"Coming!" Kouichi yelled back, running to catch up.

"Ah, don't worry Kouichi. Don't feel bad for telling me no. I'll get over it." Takuya tried comforting him when he saw the twins far off look. He got no response.

"Aw come on! If you keep staring like that, you'll end up like Kouji!" Takuya groaned. Upon hearing his brother's name, Kouichi snapped out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" he asked with a smile. Takuya gave him an 'You've got to be kidding me' look as they kept going.

– – – – – – – –

Up in the room, Kouji was staring out at the night sky. Kouichi had told him about the conversation between him and Takuya. Kouji sighed and rested his head on his hand, which held the corner of the chair he was in. The clock still flashed wrong numbers on the desk.

'So.. You really forgot? Takuya?' Kouji asked.

A door to the bathroom opened behind him and Takuya walked out yawning. Kouji instantly stopped whimpering and turned around. He just stared at Takuya as though surprised he was there. Takuya saw the lingering feeling of sadness in his eyes. Why was he trying so hard to hide his obvious pain? Takuya could _feel _the sadness in the air.

'It must be hard.. Not being able to hide it..' Inner Takuya felt like crying. The unshed tears of Kouji effecting him. But outside, Takuya had to stay normal.

"Oh. I forgot you were awake." Takuya said in a somewhat snappy way as he turned to grab the shirt he'd forgotten on the way to the bathroom. Unlike the usual Kouji, who humph-ed and left him alone, this one actually spoke while he climbed into bed.

"Ya... thought you'd feel lonely. Scaredy Cat." he pulled the covers up as Takuya paused in dressing. Kouji turned his face toward his pillows, to hide any emotion on his face. He heard Takuya get into bed and his steady breathing told him he was asleep. He said he didn't want to, but the warm tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered life 10 years earlier.

"It's.. all my fault.." he mumbled into his pillow before finally dosing off.

– –

Takuya, still very much awake, turned slightly when he heard Kouji's tears. They were soft and silent, but he heard them. And felt them. Why? Why was it.. That even though it was his enemy doing all this, he found it harder and harder to think harshly around him. Was this sorrow always around him and Takuya just hadn't noticed or was this new?

"It's.. all my fault.." he heard Kouji mumbled, muffled by his pillow. Tears laced his words. He let out a final sob before sleep took him. Takuya sat up and looked over at the bluenette. He only noticed his own movement when he was on Kouji's bed, brushing hair and tears off his face. A shiver visibly went through Kouji's body. Takuya lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around him, trying to warm up his unnaturally cold body.

'God. He feels almost as cold as a corpse..' Takuya realized, in shock. He held Kouji closer. Said boy leaned into the warmth, his head just between Takuya's shoulder and chest. He was like a child... so peaceful. Takuya leaned his head on Kouji's and closed his eyes, smiling softly.

"It'll be alright." he heard himself say.

Takuya woke early the next morning, to remove himself from Koji's bed. The boy had a normal body temperature again, but as soon as Takuya was at his bed, Kouji woke up. He saw Takuya fixing his own bed and felt the area next to him, where warmth still ran.

* * *

Onee-chan: I love you Takuya. You are my only loyal fan.. -hugs-

It: she still thinks her first chapter was boring and not very interesting..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been 3 days and Takuya found himself perched on windows and stopping in the middle of walks. Kouji seemed to be free from the schedule of everyday life. He read books in the trees and by the lake. In the three days, Takuya had become even more determined to prove Kouji was magical. With the calming effect he had while sleeping or the way he.. Well he still needed proof. But he was sure beyond sure that he could prove it!

Today the 'rents had planned a hike. Kouichi and Kouji were standing at the bottom of the trail talking when Takuya and his parents showed up. When Kouichi waved to Takuya, Kouji cast him a glare and turned around.

"Ya, and a good morning to you too, Mr. Grumpy." Takuya glanced at his parents, who didn't seem to mind..whew..

"Ya, whatever." Kouji responded nonchalantly.

"Well, now that we're all here. Let's get a move on." Mr. Minamoto smiled and they all headed up the trail.

Kouji wasn't saying anything, as per usual, while Kouichi watched the parents who were engaging in lovely conversation. The only one acting strange was Takuya. He was quiet and he seemed slower.. since he was farthest back. Kouji paused in walking and looked back at him, so far behind.

"Hurry up, Kanbara! Snails walk faster!" and he turned back around. He was last before Takuya, but he was always in the back and he was right behind everyone.

Said brunette growled and glared at Kouji. Whatever sense of calm he had been effected by the last few days was gone. He ran up and grabbed Kouji's shoulder, turning him around. They just glared at each other for a minute before Kouji shook his hand off and they both kept walking.

10 minutes later, Takuya was watching the pieces of trash on the side of the trail as they passed them. The trail would be a lot cleaner if someone just cleaned...

"Hey Kouji." Takuya called. Said boy stopped and looked at Takuya with bored eyes.

"Ya?"

"I bet you could clean this whole trail up!"

"What!" Kouji looked around at the debris. "Why?"

"I've been thinking for the past few days. And I'm almost sure of it..." he got lost in thought.

"...sure of what, Takuya?" at the time, Takuya didn't notice that Kouji had called him by name..

"You've got to be magic Kouji. Seriously. Try it! I bet you could clean the trail if you wanted to."

"Oh give me a break, Kanbara!" Kouji groaned. "You think I could clean the trail? What? I snap my fingers.." he snapped his fingers. "... and all the trash vanishes? Get a new hobby besides me, would ya?" Kouji shook his head and kept walking.

Takuya puffed out his cheeks in anger before simmering down and following.

"At least I have an imagination. All you do is stare and brood." he muttered under his breath. Kouji tensed slightly, fully able to hear him. As Takuya hurried past him to Kouichi, Kouji looked warily at the path behind them.

– – – – – – –

Takuya dunked his head into the water. They'd made it to the end of the trail at the waterfall and lake. He came out for air and sighed.

"Water! Wonderful cold water!" he fell back onto the ground under a nearby tree. The parents were setting up a picnic spot. The Minamoto's set out the blanket and the Kanbara's took out the food.

"Hey mom.."

"Yes, Kouichi?"

"Did you bring anything to drink?" the older twin asked, looking through the stuff.

"No. They say the water is clear enough to drink up here." she handed Kouichi a glass and the boy headed to the lake. He glanced at Kouji who was by the waterfall.

Kouji looked around, making sure Takuya wasn't looking at him and sat behind the waterfall. He reached out his hand to the water and with one finger, purified the water enough for drinking. Kouichi could actually see the difference as he got some water. Kouji stood back up and sighed.

"WHACHA DOIN'!" Takuya shouted as he popped out of nowhere. Kouji jumped, nearly given a heart attack. Takuya tapped him slightly and the boy went through the waterfall into the lake. Kouji stayed underwater for a second.

'Oh my god! I'll kill him!' he shouted mentally, calmly his beating heart. 'I wonder if he saw me purify the water...'

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, leaning over the water. Where was that prick? Arms suddenly flew from the water and pulled Takuya in. "Ahhh!"

SPLASH!

Takuya gasped as he broke the surface and looked around instinctively for an attacker. Kouji was being helped out by his brother not far off.

"You okay?"

"I'll live.." Kouji took off his bandana and squeezed the water from it. He shook his hair out as best he could and turned to look at Takuya. Said boy sank under the water very fast.

Why? His heart was still beating fast and what made him duck under the water? All Kouji did was look at him!

An image of Kouji, soaked as though he'd stood in a sprinkler, flashed in his mind and he blushed.

'What the hell is wrong with me!' hands grabbed him from the water and pulled him up. He was then dragged to the shore and pulled out, all by the same person. Looking up, it was Kouji with his famous 'in deep thought' eyes.

"Uh..." was all that came out as they were called to come eat.

— –

Kouji looked at the sky, darkening each passing second. Takuya was looking for the trash he'd seen on the way up. It wasn't there. They were on their way down and the entire trail was clean! Spotless! He cast a glance at Kouji.

"It's going to rain.." he informed them, bringing his gaze from the sky.

"Apparently." Kouichi took his time to glance at the sky. Something wet hit his nose, he wiped it away. "I think it _is_ raining.."

"Beautiful." moaned Kouji.

"Great!" Takuya through his hands in the air and tried catching some of the few raindrops.

"Lets hurry back." Kousei Minamoto said, waving behind him for them to hurry up.

It wasn't long before they got back to the resort. Takuya and Kouji headed straight back to the room, while Kouichi asked about dinner and... stuff. Kouji let his bag drop to the floor. Takuya walked in as Kouji undid his hair and let his bandana fall to the floor. He grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom before Takuya could even speak.

He heard the water get turned on as he got ready for bed. He was taking off his shirt as he wondered back to Kouji's sad eyes.

It was like Kouji had a world behind his eyes and only Takuya seemed to wonder about it. Kouji hid in that world to protect.. Or to hide...what he was really feeling. And it was obviously sad... Kouji was always sad and mostly always off in his own world. Why? What was there in his world...?

– – – – – – – –

_Kouji ran to the phone and dialed Takuya's number._

'_Hello?'_

"_Hey, Taku!"_

'_Kou!'_

"_Can you go to the park tomorrow. Mom says we are."_

'_I'll ask mom.' there was silence. Kouji flinched in pain. What was that sudden pain he'd felt? He shook it off as Takuya came back on._

'_She said okay!' he declared cheerfully._

"_Great! See ya tomorrow!"_

'_Kouji?'_

"_Ya?"_

'_I.. love you.'_

"_Well.. I love you too, Takuya."_

_It was almost 10 minutes of silence before either could decide to say goodbye and hang up._

— – – –

Kouji opened his eyes as the water ran over his body. He regained the light his eyes always lost when he thought.

That had been the day everything started to go wrong. When he lost control of it all.

He looked down at his hands, suds being washed away. His right hand closed and began to glow. A small bottle of lotion broke on the sink and Kouji instantly released his hand.

'I hate magic.' he cursed as he finished washing off and got out of the shower.

5 minutes later, he was drying his hair and walking out of the bathroom in new clothes. He raised his head, dropping the towel to dry the lower part of his hair. As his eyes rose, he saw Takuya staring at him. The following silence allowed only the rain.

'_Takuya.. Why are you staring at me like that?'_

'_I..um.. It's nothing, Kouji. I'm sorry.'_

Kouji took in a silent breath and waited. He wouldn't ask this time.

Takuya turned and cast his eyes down ever so slightly. Kouji sighed inwardly and sat in the chair as Takuya drifted to sleep that night. Kouichi came in later but went to bed never noticing his brother in the still, wooden chair. Kouji took no notice of Kouichi, either.

Deep in his own world, Kouji relived the worst day of his life and if any had been awake they would see the lone tear falling. Sliding painfully slow down his soft cheeks and finally falling away.

In this dark room, where two boys slept and one dreamed, the only sound was the usually calm rhythm of the rain hitting the window. The forgotten clock blinked 12:17 pm, not having been set. The numbers flashed 3 times when they momentarily changed to blink 'K-O-U-J-I'.

* * *

Oh I'm so happy! -the easily encouraged writer has more reviewers-

It: Onee.. my wrist hurts..

Onee-chan: maybe your writing too much...

It: but I havent written anything lately..

Onee: Aha! slacker! -acussing finger pointing-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

5 pm and Kouichi was the only one in the room. He stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed with his arms behind his head.

"Hm.. That has to be it. She must have remembered.." he muttered.

– – –

"Mrs. Kanbara?" Kouichi asked, walking toward her in the dining area of the resort. He decided to confront her about his ideas.

"Hm? Oh good afternoon, Kouichi." she greeted him with a smile. Kouichi, however, looked serious.

"I need to speak with you privately, Mrs. If it's not too much trouble." he bowed his head down as though apologizing for taking her time in advanced. With a slightly confused look, she agreed.

– –

"Mrs. Kanbara. Takuya told you how he felt about Kouji, didn't he?" Kouichi asked once they were alone.

"Huh?"

"You remember what happened 10 years ago then?..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mrs. Kanbara replied, displaying a look of confusion and interest. Kouichi sighed. He could tell she was lying. He might not be totally magic like Kouji but still...

"Then I'll refresh your memory." He began.

– – – –

'_The Kanbara's and the Minamoto's lived by each other years ago. When the Minamoto's arrived, their young son was thrilled because he saw the two new boys. He headed over to make friends as soon as he was allowed to.'_

'_He rushed up to the younger of the twin boys but the boy flinched away. The older greeted and introduced them to the young Kanbara. It didn't take long for the boys to start hanging out everyday, but it would be a while before the youngest twin would accept and smile warmly around the brunette._'

"You're name's Kouji, right?" Takuya asked, walking up to Kouji, who turned away. "Kouji? I'm sorry." Kouji turned around, startled.

"What for?"

"Well you're always so afraid of me and you hardly want to play with me. I thought maybe you hated me or something.." Takuya explained, smoothing the ground beneath his foot by rubbing it nervously in tight circles. Kouji shook his head.

"No, nothing like that... I just.. Didn't want anyone to know." Kouji frowned.

"Know what?" Takuya looked purely interested. Kouji looked apprehensive.

"I'm.. A magic seedling." Kouji admitted. He waited for Takuya to snap and run away but he just stared, cutely confused, at Kouji.

"What's.. that?" he asked.

"A... magic seedling? I have the.. ability to perform magic... but I'm still young so mom says I'm a seedling." Kouji informed him. "Mom also said not to tell anyone because.. Well Kouichi said people don't always like magic people. And Dad speaks of.. Uh.. per..se..cu..tion.. Something about dead magic users..."

"How cool!" Takuya laughed with a huge smile. "I know a magic seedling!"

"Takuya!" Kouji whined. Takuya didn't understand the seriousness of the situation.. Although, neither did Kouji.

"What? I think you're cool. Besides, you're fun to play with. I don't care what you are. Wanna be friends, for real?" Takuya asked, offering his hand to Kouji.

Kouji watched the hand for a minute before grasping it. Takuya smiled and Kouji surprised him with a hug.

'_Friendship spawned quickly and the boy became more open. He helped Kanbara with all sorts of things with his magic, whether it be cleaning or homework. He never did the homework for him, but it seemed just being around the younger Minamoto eased the boy's thoughts and he could think more clearly.'_

'_Almost a year later, the two boys in question had developed something stronger than friendship. Neither understood it, they were only six. But tragedy struck in summer...'_

– – –

(note: this is not the continuation of Kouichi's story. We've switched scenes.)

Kouji held his side. The pain in his side..

'Not this again..' he left the building they were staying in and began to stumble toward the forest. 'I have to stay as far away as possible until it stops.' he squinted as pain stung his nerves again.

"Kouji? What's up? You not feeling well?" Takuya asked, walking up.

'Oh no.'

"Maybe you should go lay down, ya know?" He continued, put his hand on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji grasped his wrist tightly.

"Leave me alone." he growled.

"Yo, buddy. That hurts." Takuya tried wrenching his wrist free.

"Buddy? Ya! What happened to you? You come on a trip and suddenly we're all best buds? What happened to 'nothing will change!' Just cause your mother is my mom's friend, doesn't mean you can just..ah!" Kouji winced and fell to his knees.

"Kouji!" Takuya tried helping.

"Didn't you hear me? I said go away! I hate you!" Kouji panted. 'Go away. Please. I wont let it all happen again. Why don't you ever listen to me?'

"Kouji look, I know I've been a prat but that doesn't mean we cant be friends, right? Come on, I'll take you back to the resort and we'll find some help." Takuya tried once again to help him.

"Back off!" Kouji hit his hand away. "That's... that's not it.. Just.. Just leave!" he screamed. A tree branch above him cracked. Kouji gasped and looked up. He leapt up and pushed Takuya out of the way before he was hit.

Silence ensued for a second as Takuya took in what just happened. Kouji got up and ran off before he could even speak. He didn't move to follow, nor did he move to go inside when the sky darkened for rain again.

* * *

Onee: wow.. quick chapter..

It: do 5 year olds do homework?

Onee 2: they live in a very.. special.. country.

Out: -nod nod-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Onee: ok. This chp is kinda... Kouichi tries some ideas to get Takuya to remember stuff. When I read it.. I don't think I portrayed it as well as I could have. Sorry.

– –

Kouichi ran outside when he felt the surge of power. Spotting Takuya on the ground, he rushed over.

'The branch was probably what Kouji broke this time.' Kouichi bent down by Takuya.

"Takuya?" he shook the boy slightly.

"Kou?" Takuya's eyes came back into focus. "K-Kouichi?" he stuttered.

"What happened?" the older twin looked at the charred end of the branch. It had snapped as though burnt off.

"Kouji.. He was yelling at me and then.. The tree branch snapped. I don't understand him. He's either ignoring me or biting my head off! I was only trying to help him and he.. He.. Hm.." Takuya paused. "Well, I don't really know what he did.." he shrugged.

Kouichi sighed. He placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"I think you should know something." Kouichi began. Time to tell Takuya what his mother already knew.

"Huh?" Takuya stared blankly at Kouichi.

"Just listen.. And try to remember.." Kouichi picked a comfortable position to sit before he spoke.

– –-

'_You and Kouji were friends about 10 years ago. Ah, don't try to interrupt, we have pictures to prove it... You two were inseparable. You knew when the other was lying and you could finish each others sentences.'_

'_Wow. That's hard to believe.'_

'_Didn't I tell you not to interrupt?'_

'_Sorry.'_

'_Anyway, things were going well for the both of you. Only about a year later Kouji started having some difficulty. His body would fall victim to surges of pain or brief sickness. You see, his magical abilities were evolving and so he was having some trouble keeping control.'_

'_I knew it!'_

'_Takuya! Anyway.. He realized what was going on and warned me. If you remember, like your mother does, Kouji started avoiding you.'_

"Come on Kouichi! Where's Kouji?" Takuya asked, looking slightly angry.

"I told you, he's sick." Kouichi was sweating because Takuya was trying to make him crack under the pressure.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Takuya whined. "He didn't sound sick over the phone."

The subject dropped for a while when an ice cream truck decided to roll by. They sat on Takuya's front porch, licking away at their ice cream cones while Kouichi stole a glance at Kouji's bedroom window. Kouji watched them with a sort of longing in his eyes.

"Hey Kouichi.." Takuya spoke suddenly, sadly.

"Hm?" Sometimes Kouichi wondered why Takuya only called Kouji 'Kou' and not him.

"Is Kouji mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he finished his ice cream. Even if he'd had some left, he wouldn't have had the appetite anymore.

"What? Of course not, why would you think that?" The ice cream slipped from Kouichi's hand and landed with a low splat on the porch steps.

"Well, if he's not sick... why else would he avoid me?. I mean..." tears welled up in Takuya's eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him the truth..sniff.. When he called me the other day.." He brought his hands up to wipe the tears away.

Kouichi could only try to comfort him while he cried and Kouji tore himself up, locked away in his bedroom.

'_That night, you called Kouji. I heard him from our room when he spoke. He told you to stay away from him for a few days. Tried passing it off as a sickness. He tried to convince you he would be fine... but in the middle of talking, he collapsed to the floor. It didn't take you long to figure out what had happened. You didn't know the details.. Only that Kouji was in trouble..'_

"Takuya.. Maybe you shouldn't come see me for a few days...no I'm alright, just a little sick..."

'Kouji, you don't sound sick.. Is this some weird sickness I've never even heard of?'

"Heh.. Maybe."

'You must be sick. You haven't called me 'Takuya' since we first met.'

"Ya. Sorry Taku. Don't worry.. I'll be fine. A little rest and I'll be..."

Kouichi heard the loud crash as his brother fell down, taking the phone stand, and other objects from the table, with him. He rushed into the hallway and too his brother's side.

"Kouji? Kouji are you alright? Kouji?" he rushed his words together but Takuya heard them.

'...Kouji...'

'_Taking ideas and acting upon them was always your strong point. I told Kouji he should get a little air the next day and as soon as you saw him step outside, you swarmed us. You kept yelling and wanted to know what was wrong with him. I remember the tears you shed when he turned away from you.'_

"Why wont you answer me, Kou! I'm just worried... I don't want you to get hurt..I.. I love you.." His hands were fists and tears stung his eyes. Kouji was being supported by Kouichi as though he couldn't walk.

Kouji didn't know how to respond. He didn't want Takuya to worry and yet he was. He didn't tell him the truth because he had hoped to avoid something like this. He was ashamed of being unable to control his own power and even more so in front of Takuya. His head turned away, not wanting to see the tears in his eyes.

"Kou.." he started. Kouichi nodded and they turned to go back inside. Takuya took a deep breath.

"KOUJI! IF THIS IS HOW MUCH I MEAN TO YOU, THEN I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"

Kouji spun around, eyes wide. What? He stood frozen as time seemed to slow down. A light pole nearby snapped and fell over. It crashed between the two boys and glass filled the air that separated them. Takuya's eyes were wide in shock and his legs failed him. He fell to the grass and sat there.

"I.. I..." Kouji finally found his voice. That pole almost hit Takuya... and it was all his fault. If he'd just stayed away.. Stayed inside.. He wouldn't have gotten mixed up in this.. "I'm.."

The Kanbara's and Minamoto's both rushed out. All the neighbors and their kids paused to see. A child's scream and a light post all in 5 minutes. Miss Kanbara watched her husband lift Takuya away from the twins. Both looked horrified.

Tears were welling up in Kouji's eyes as he watched the light fizzle in the lamp. For some reason, she held no fear.. Nor anger.. Nothing against him for what he might have done to her son. The looked of pure fear and regret in his eyes had a hold of her.

Murmurs flew along the street and the Minamoto's tried leading their children away and inside. Kouji wrenched free and Kouichi still held his hand.

'If he'd just never met me.. He wouldn't have been hurt.. He'd never have.. Taken the risks..' Kouji sank to the ground and Kouichi sank with him. As the grass got closer a bright light encompassed the area.

The next morning, a moving van was in the front yard of the Minamoto's house. The Kanbara's watched as their things were loaded up and driven away. The family walked to the car and Takuya gasped at the two boys his age.

"Mommy, I didn't know they had kids." he said, tugging on his mother's skirt.

"Me either. And we were such good friends, too." she too was watching the children. One seemed so sad.

"I wonder if we'd have been good friends.." Takuya mused aloud as the family drove away.

"Hm.." was Mrs. Kanbara's only reply.

'_So Kouji blamed himself for putting you in danger. After it all happened, only me and Kouji remembered anything. The lamp post was fixed as though it had never fallen and no one was any wiser.'_

– – – – (This story is a little more complicated than Kouichi understands. heh heh.)

"So that's supposed to explain why I don't remember any of this?" Takuya asked. He did have slight recollections of these things.

"Ya.. Why?" Kouichi asked.

"Because your brother and me have nothing in common. There's no way we could be friends! Beside he said he hates me! Just before he ran off!" Takuya pouted and pointed in the direction Kouji went.

"But he doesn't hate you! He loves you!" Kouichi quickly covered his mouth. He'd forgotten to mention that Kouji and him had loved each other. Takuya seemed shocked... maybe this was a good time to fill in a blank. "That's why he's always so distant from everyone. He doesn't want it to happen again."

"He's been blaming himself his whole life and he's never, ever, stopped thinking about you. He'll randomly take out scrapbooks of us when we were young and remember games we used to play. I know for a fact that he doesn't actually remember anything from most of the books he reads because he's never actually reading them!" Kouichi had to knock some sense into Takuya.

If he could remember then maybe Kouji wouldn't have to be alone forever. Takuya could tell him he didn't blame him and he could finally stop blaming himself. His brother deserved that at least.

Something must have gotten through. Takuya suddenly seemed shocked and gasped. He held his forehead as though checking his own temperature. When he lowered his hand and made eye contact with Kouichi he seemed different.

"Takuya?" Kouichi asked. Takuya just nodded to himself.

"Kouji's in trouble.." he muttered but Kouichi heard him.

"Right. So I take it you remember everything?"

"Ya.. I guess so.." Takuya frowned at the ground.

"Then let's go." Kouichi smiled, pleased with his work.

– – – – – – – – – – –

Onee-chan: No. Takuya is not magic and suddenly knows Kouji's in trouble.. he's relating what just happened to 10 years ago.

Hope you like the ever evolving and confusing storyline.. maybe after it's over I'll take people questions and write a whole chp to answer them.. and then another chapter to write what happened in the past out so people get it.. maybe..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Onee-chan: wrote the rest of this story with this chapter already planned. -smile-

– – -

Kouji leaned on a tree and gasped. He'd run all the way here even with the shocks running through his body. He sighed.

'I'll probably carry this burden forever.' Kouji smirked.

"I told you no last time, and I'll tell you again this time." he spoke to the darkness in the trees around him.

A man walked into view from behind trees across the clearing. He leaned his back against the tree and sighed.

"I know. You can be so stubborn sometimes." he began to laugh. "But it doesn't matter."

"I don't understand." Kouji sank to his knees as pain rendered them useless.

"Poor Kouji doesn't understand. I've sped up your magic's evolution. I didn't have time for you to brood for a week. I need that power now." the man's eyes finally shown in the dark around the trees he hid in. Bright golden eyes. Like a cat ready to pounce.

Kouji closed his eyes and felt himself being pulled forward. He put his hands out to stop himself from falling to the grass as he was released from the man's magic.

"I still don't understand... why you chose me of all people." Kouji took gasps of air as he felt himself becoming unusually tired.

"Nothing personal.." The golden eyed man raised his hand and Kouji was pulled to a more 'standing' position. "You just happen to be new blood.. Magic is at it's highest just after it evolves or after years of refining it. I'm a lazy person, you can understand that I don't want to wait that long.."

He drew in the air with one finger and looked extremely bored. The ground around Kouji was cut to form the picture he was drawing. Kouji glanced around him and panicked for a second. The man smiled at the scared look on his face and silently snapped his fingers.

Kouji felt warm air rush past him from the ground and it blew all thoughts from him. All but one as he fainted.

'Takuya..'

– – – –

_A light pole nearby snapped and fell over. It crashed between the two boys and glass filled the air that separated them. Time froze and Kouji looked around. A man dressed in deep blues and blacks was standing nearby. All that was visible to identify him was his blazing golden eyes and black hair, which ended at his shoulder blades._

'_Hello.' he greeted with a smile._

'_Who are you?'_

'_Call me Knight. So sorry to interrupt your power surge but I've come to collect.' he sighed._

'_I don't understand.' Kouji replied. His mind had temporarily forgotten the situation. What could this man want from him?_

_The man vanished and Kouji felt fingers around his neck. He flinched and tensed up. Knight laughed._

'_That's wonderful. Fear.' he covered his eyes as he laughed._

'_I wont..' Kouji mumbled._

'_What's that?' Knight instantly stopped laughing and seemed to actually be confused._

'_I wont let you have my power.. I need it..' Kouji stated. 'Mommy said I could die without it!'_

'_Ah yes.' Knight pondered this before shrugging and smiling. 'Oh well. Come on, be a good little boy and give in.'_

'_No!' Kouji yelled. Knight frowned. His eyes scanned the area like a hawk and he was gone._

'_Tempting isn't it?' Kouji spun and saw the man sitting by Takuya. He was dragging a finger down his cheek. 'Little boy, I always get what I want..' Knight's voice was low._

'_No! Don't!.. Don't hurt him..' Kouji begged, beginning to cry._

'_Not today, perhaps?' Knight sat there thinking for a minute and something seemed to spark his interest. 'Another, better day, then. Adieu.' he smirked and vanished._

_Time started up again and Kouji saw the thin cut running down Takuya's cheek where Knight had traced his finger. Takuya's eyes were wide in shock and his legs failed him. He fell to the grass and sat there._

'_If he'd just never met me.. He wouldn't have been hurt.. He'd never have.. Taken the risks..'_

– – – – – –

"Kouji!"

Was someone calling his name?

Kouji opened his eyes slightly only to find himself hanging a few feet off the ground and somewhat transparent. He turned his gaze to the side slightly and saw his brother and Takuya running toward him. He growled low.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he yelled. Takuya paused, a slightly hurt expression on.

"Kouji! What's going on!" Kouichi asked. Kouji was suspended about 3-4 feet off the ground above a glowing circle.

Kouji glanced toward Knight. He was still standing there among the trees. He had the same smile on as when Kouji had passed out and the same glint to his eyes. It was as if the man had frozen. Perhaps this happened each time he absorbed an energy source?

"Kouichi.. I'm sorry for everything." Kouji kept glancing at Knight, making sure the maniac was still preoccupied. Takuya stared in fear as Kouji's body began vanishing before his very eyes. He shook his head. This couldn't be happening.

"Takuya..." Kouji didn't know what to say. Takuya shook his head rapidly.

"It isn't supposed to be this way!" Takuya cried. "You're not supposed to leave! You promised!" Kouji gasped. Takuya shouldn't remember anything like that. "You promised we'd always be together! Kouji you can't leave this way!"

Kouji's eyes darted to Knight when the man moved. Takuya noticed the movement and his eyes darted to Knight but only momentarily before his eyes were back on Kouji, tearing. Knight held his palm open and began to slowly close it. Kouji took in a sharp breath and looked over at Takuya.

"Didn't I tell you? I hate you.." he said jokingly. He looked up at the sky and smiled, a stream of tears running down his cheek.

"Kouji!" Takuya ran up and jumped at him. His mind said to get him out of that circle. Knight smirked and shut his fist. Kouji's lips moved but no sound came out.

Kouji became nothing but what appeared to be balls of light as soon as Takuya touched him. Takuyaslammed intothe ground on the other side and didn't get up.

"Then I bid you adieu." Knight bowed with an evil smirk and vanished.

Kouichi fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to have a happy ending, dammit!

Takuya clenched his fists around the grass. His tears soaked the ground beneath him.

'You promised! You said you'd never leave..' Takuya cried. Visions of Kouji's smiling face flashed through his memory. "You promised..." he muttered as he sat up. He looked to the sky as Kouji had.

To rediscover a lost and forgotten love just to have it torn out of your grasp. Fate was cruel and grace was unforgiving. And Kouji.. was gone.

– – –

It: And you thought the good guys always won.. -smirk- onee-chan loves stories where Kouji's the little victim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For all of you who are wondering who Knight is.. you'll never guess it. Give up now. and You'll find out in the last two chapters. Which are the endings.. the Alternate one first and then the original ending. The Alternate one explains more so I'm posting it first. You're all going to bug out, scream Bloody Murder, and then yell at me for who it is. -smile-enjoy.

-- --

Takuya and the others were heading home the next day. Kouichi briefly explained what happened to his parents but the Kanbara's couldn't even get Takuya to speak.

"Takuya?" Mrs. Kanbara came into the room. Her son was sitting by the window watching rain.

"Takuya you can't stay like this forever." she sighed.

"Kouji did." The brunette protested.

"What?"

"Kouichi told me. You knew the whole time but never told me. I keep telling myself that if I had gotten there sooner, I could have saved him.. But I didn't know. And now he's gone.." he sounded so lifeless right now.

"Takuya, I.." she paused. "If I had told you, would you have believed me? I set up this vacation because I knew Kouji remembered and I hoped that by spending time together, you might remember and stop being so angry."

"But it doesn't matter anymore. I remembered and then Kouji went away." he lowered his gaze from the window. His mother put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Takuya." Takuya turned and buried his face into his mother's shoulder. Even when you get older, your parents are still there to comfort you.

– – – – – –

Knight was sitting on a ridge just above Heimwood. He snickered as he looked at his hands.

"I can feel all his power flowing through me already!" he took a deep breath. What was one life to those people? They didn't understand.He laid down on the grass.

"Boy I'm bushed. I'll wreak havoc later." and, like magic, he instantly fell asleep.

– – – – – –

'_Wow it's bright in here.'_

Huh? Who was that?

'_Sure is strange not being able to go anywhere or do anything._'

Was that Kouji?

'_I wonder what Kou's doing.. Or Takuya..'_

What were these random floating thoughts?

'_I wonder how long it'll be before I'm completely absorbed.._'

'_Being like this sure makes you wonder a lot.'_ Kouji scoffed.

Kouji!

It echoed in the darkness of his mind.

– – – –

"Kouji!" Kouichi sprung up from his sleep. He was in Kouji's bed. So that was a dream?

"Kouichi?" Takuya rolled over, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Sorry Takuya...did I wake you up?"

"Nah. What were you dreaming?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You screamed Kouji's name!" Kouichi sighed.

"I didn't dream anything.. It was more.. I was hearing. Kouji was thinking and I was just.. Hearing... hearing..?" Kouichi tilted his head toward the window for a second. Did he hear something now?

Muffled words that seemed to be so far away. They stopped momentarily and then he heard the soft mutters again. They didn't last long though.

"Did you hear that?" he asked as he strained to pick up those faint whispers again.

"Hm? Hear what?" Takuya strained his ears too but he didn't hear anything.

"Ah. Never mind. Must have been my imagination." Kouichi shook his head and laid down. "Go back to bed Takuya." Takuya pouted but complied.

Kouichi looked out the window and thought about the voice. Soft and so far away. It didn't sound like the person had been shouting so how had he heard it?

'_You wonder... so much...'_

Broken pieces of thought. Was he only catching pieces.. Or was the speaker actually breaking it apart?

'_So hard.. So hard to imagine.. Those days.'_

Kouichi strained his ears but heard nothing. He sighed and lay down. Things were so.. Different without Kouji. He closed his eyes to hide his tears.

'Kouji.. We're all here.. Waiting... come back.'

– – – – –

Takuya entered his house. It'd been so long since he'd last been in here. It seemed so empty right now.

"Takuya?" his father asked, walking in and seeing his son just standing before the stairs.

What was the point of denying it? With all these memories or without them... it didn't change anything. The more he tried to forget, the more he remembered of their childhood. The more he tried to block it all out.. The more it became apparent that..

Hidden below all that trash had been a little boy trying to speak. Those deep eyes that called out and pulled you in, they were pleading. He'd tried to block it all out and got lost in himself. He'd lived with this pain for 10 years...

'I don't want this pain..' Takuya cried, rushing up the stairs and digging through his stuff.

Even if he didn't remember it.. Even if he'd stopped seeing Kouji.. He must've gotten something from him.

'God Kouji. Don't say you erased everything.' Takuya took a deep breath to steady himself and began to look again. He didn't hear the footsteps walking up to his door and didn't notice his mother standing there.

"Takuya." her voice broke his silence. He spun around, heart pounding wildly. She smiled sweetly at him and held out a small box she'd hid behind her back. "This was all that was left after it happened." she explained.

Takuya took a deep breath and held it as he gentlytook it from his mothers hands. He muttered a soft thank you and she watched him as he sat down on the ground. He handled the box as though it were glass and lowered his head slightly as he calmed his beating heart.

The tape holding the box closed was pulled of in one fluid motion and soft hands opened the top.

'Come on, Taky. We'll put it all in here so it wont get lost!'

Takuya sighed and pulled out objects. Kouji's first present for Takuya, apairing of goggles. Takuya held it in his hands. Kouji insisted on putting it in this box so he'd never loose it. Kouji had explained that they'd keep the box forever and if they ever needed it or missed each other, they could look in this box.

The next thing in the box was a journal that Takuya didn't remember. He flipped quickly through it. Entries written in Kouji's handwriting ran through it's pages. Takuya stopped on the last page.

'_A man named Knight tried to hurt him.. Because of me, Taky almost got hurt. He was bleeding and it's all my fault._

_I fixed it all. No one will remember. The sleep overs, the games, the fun, the friends, me and Taky. It's all over. Gone. It's better this way. Now he's safe.'_

Takuya looked up from the book. So Knight. The guy from the forest.. Takuya hadn't paid him much mind, but he knew the guy was there. That had to be Knight. Kouji erased his memories to save him?

Kouichi hadn't said anything about it. Of course, Kouji probably knew things even Kouichi didn't know. And Takuya remembered that day... when had he been bleeding?

That could only mean Kouji had seen something they hadn't. It might have even been an illusion.. Wait! That was it!

"Thanks mom!" Takuya slid into the hallway and hit the opposing wall. Without missing a beat, he ran to the phone and dialed.

"Hello, Minamoto residence." a voice replied.

"It's Takuya. Can I speak with Kouichi?"

"Of course." Mrs. Minamoto handed over the phone. On their visit to the mountains, only Takuya and his mother regained their memories. Takuya doubted the others would ever get their memory back, but it didn't matter. The Minamoto's knew Kouji to have run away. At least, that's what Kouichi had told them.

"Hey Takuya. You're speaking again?"

"No time for jokes, Kouichi. I think I figured something out."

– – – – (prepare to be confused as I switch scenes.)

Kouji hit the ground and groaned. That hurt. He pushed himself up and shook his head to clear it. He didn't remember falling at all. A scream echoed and he looked up.

Takuya was staring at him, horror in his eyes, that cut on his cheek. He rapidly grew into the Takuya Kouji knew today.

"Takuya?" he gasped. Takuya smiled and held out his hand. Kouji looked around himself. He wasn't inside Knight? Wasn't he absorbed? Now he was on the cliff overlooking the city in front of the forest.

"Come on, Kouji. It's all over." Takuya laughed at his clueless look. Kouji reached up and their fingers touched.

Kouji was blown backwards and hit a tree behind him. His eyes widened and he looked for Takuya.

Said boy was being held by Knight. Knight had him in a lock. His right arm went around Takuya's neck, the other held one of Takuya's hands behind his back.

"Takuya!" Kouji jumped up.

"Stay down, Kouji." Knight ordered and Kouji stopped, falling back to his knees.

"Kouji! What are you doing? Help me!" Takuya yelled. Kouji could only watch in horror.

"Kouji. You will be a part of me wether you like it or not.. And if this boy is standing in the way.."

"Don't hurt him!" Kouji tried growling it out. It came out as more of a whine.

"Watch and see how helpless you are." Knight smiled. "I always win." he muttered before a crack flooded Kouji's senses.

Takuya's eyes were wide and he fell to the ground, arms limp at his side. Kouji felt tears pouring down his cheeks. Takuya!

Kouji couldn't even speak. Takuya lay on the ground, head to the side, wide, fear filled eyes just staring at him. Death clouded his once lively eyes.

"Now Kouji.. It is time.. You've hurt enough people." Knight's voice was calm, almost comforting. Kouji nodded numbly and everything went white.

– –


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Onee-chan: Okay people. I have a POLL! EVERYBODY READ THIS! I need to know who you think Kouichi is a good pair with.. excluding Kouji and Takuya. Please and Thank you. (oh. and if you think 'no one! ugh!' then tell me that and I'll come up with some random OC character myself.) NOTE! your answers will NOT affect this story.. this one. right here. that's you're trying to read. ..right now..

* * *

Kouichi fell to his knees and held his head. An immense pain was screaming in his mind.

"Kouichi, you okay?" Takuya asked, kneeling down.

"Ya fine.." Kouichi muttered, the pain receding. The two boys were out back of Takuya's house. "What did you want to tell me, anyway?"

"Kouji. I found a journal he had. The last entry is him talking about me getting hurt and Knight. See? It says I was bleeding." Takuya pointed to the page.

Kouichi read it over and shrugged. "And?"

"Well, erasing our minds doesn't change what happened, exactly. Does it?"

"No."

"If I'd been hurt, wouldn't I remember bleeding? I don't remember being cut in my memories of then or after it." Takuya explained.

"What does that mean?" Kouichi asked, still lost.

"I think Knight tricked Kouji. I think Kouji saw an illusion."

"But Kouji's been blaming himself for what happened to you for as long as I can remember. How could he just make that up?" Kouichi closed the journal and set it down.

"Well he's obviously blaming himself for a lie! Come on, Kouichi! See it my way!" Takuya whined. Kouichi sighed, not sure if it was true.

'Takuya... my.. My fault.. All mine..'

"Did you hear that?" Kouichi asked, turning his had to look at Takuya.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like Kouji."

"I didn't hear anything.." Kouichi crossed his arms.

'Useless..'

"Okay, Takuya. I'll believe it. It sounds like something possible in Kouji's world. Now we gotta find Kouji. I swear I hear him." Kouichi stood up and began to walk around to think.

"Kouichi..?" Takuya called. Something just occurred to him.

"Hm?"

"Aren't you magic too?"

– – –

'It's all your fault.'

"All my fault."

'You can't even protect one boy. You're useless.'

"Useless."

'Yes. It'd be better if you just left. They'd all be better off.'

"No one will care if I leave..?"

Kouji was nothing but a ball in the corner. He hated himself and he had just stopped crying a few minutes ago. When he wasn't crying, that voice just reminded him of what had happened.

Takuya died. He'd just sat there and watched the only one he really loved... die..

"T... I'm sorry!" Kouji buried his head in his huddled knees. He tried hiding away from the world. He'd tried to protect those he cared about but it was useless... he was just a burden. The voice reminded him of this. It was over.

– –

"Ha ha ha! Yes! Give in. Let go and brake like the weakling you are! Once you fall, I'll engulf you and destroy everything you cared for. Then I'll level the town. Your powers..." Knight cackled. Kouji fell for illusions so easily. It was Knight's only original power and he was quite proficient in the art.

With Kouji's powers, Knight could purify oceans and rivers. Erase world wide conflicts and fertilize land.. Or he could poison local water sources, steal valuable international information, and destroy food sources everywhere. Yes. That sounded more appealing..

Knight's wicked smile could only grow as he thought about it.

– – –

Kouichi walked down the street. He walked slowly, his head throbbing. He had to force himself to master a version of magic in record time.

Takuya followed behind him as he honed in on the quiet murmurs of his brother.

Takuya was smarter than he seemed. He'd figured out the voices in Kouichi's head before he could even imagine it. Kouji wasn't the only Minamoto to inherit powers. Kouichi could hear his brother's thoughts, even if he was technically inside a crazy sorcerer. Takuya pondered what else Kouichi could do, but they had no time to dwell on it.

"Kouji.. Something's happened." Kouichi finally spoke.

"Hm?" Takuya broke from his thoughts.

"Earlier, Kouji's thoughts were broken and melancholy."

"Sounds like him, alright." Takuya rolled his eyes. Kouichi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sorry."

"Now, they're concentrated and forlorn. It's like he's given up." Kouichi frowned.

Takuya grabbed his wrist and ran forward toward the edge of town.

"Well we can't let that happen, can we!" he grinned. If it was clearer, they must be close.

– –

Knight looked at his hands. The power was so great, radiating offa mere boy. A noise caught his attention and he spun around. Had he been found? Not now...

Knight panicked slightly. While absorbing energy he was..

A deer came into view and he relaxed.

"Just a deer." he laughed and held up his hand. The deer twitched and tried to run away. Knight closed his fist and the deer let out a squeak before falling to the forest floor, dead. "Dumb animals."

Takuya and Kouichi could only stare at the dead animal in surprise. Good thing it walked by or that would be them on the ground. Takuya let out a long, silent breath. Too close for comfort.

"He's dropped his guard." Kouichi nudged him. Knight had turned back to the town to marvel in what would soon be a wasteland.

"Right. What's the plan?" Takuya asked.

"What? But you always have a plan!" Kouichi had a look on that screamed 'you're kidding me!'.

"Well.. I didn't have the time to think about it.." Takuya turned away and laughed nervously. Kouichi sighed.

"Okay. How's this..?"

– – –

Knight raised his hand and smiled. Now...

"Knight!"

"Hm?" said man turned around and saw Takuya standing before him. "Ah. Kanbara. Come to join Kou? I'm sure you remember everything now.. Surely you didn't come on a hopeless rescue mission."

"Wow, you like to talk." Takuya seemed surprised by this, his jaw dropped.

"Why you..!"

"Kouji! Can you hear me! Kouji!" Takuya began screaming.

Knight covered his ears and backed up a step. He didn't know you could just suddenly be so loud! His sensitive ears couldn't take it!

– –

Kouji raised his head. Looking around, he wondered if someone had called him.

'Kouji!'

Takuya? No. Takuya was dead... but then.. Who?

'Can you hear me! Wake up, Kouji!'

"Stop it!" Kouji covered his ears and lowered his head.

'Kouji?'

– –

"Just Stop It!" Kouji's voice cried out. Kouichi's eyes became clear and he covered his mouth.

Takuya and Knight both stared in awe at the boy. Why did Kouji's voice come from him?

"Kouji? But why?"

'Stop talking to me! I just wanna forget!'

"Kouji! Stop it!" Kouichi scolded the voice that now came from nowhere.

'But I.. It's all my fault! I wanna forget it all!' Kouichi kneeled on the ground, covering his ears.

"Nothing's your fault, Kouji! It's all just a.."

'No! I.. I killed him! I just sat there and watched him die!'

"Who?"

"Yes! It's all your fault. Don't forget it, Kouji!" Knight glared at the two boys. What did they hope to accomplish by calling out to a boy who'd already given into his power?

"Shut up, you.. You.. Shut up, Knight!" Takuya smacked himself in the forehead.

"Great comeback.." Kouichi groaned. Knight laughed. Kouji's voice had faded away.

"You're all so strange. Chasing after what is already gone." he held his forehead and laughed.

"He's not gone!" Takuya growled.

"But he is." Knight held up his hand and he began to glow lightly. "His power.. His soul.. His life. Even his.. heart.They're all mine."

Takuya shook his head. He wouldn't believe Kouji was gone. Not after they'd finally found him again.

'Kouji.. Kouji? Kouji answer me!' Kouichi called out in his mind but received no response.

"No." Kouichi muttered. Had Kouji really been completely absorbed?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Next chapter is the first of two endings. You'll discover Knight's true name, see the happy and sad of endings, you'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll say 'did they just called Knight -beep-!'

TWO! I'm in a giddy mood.. I'm going to go find some random song and change all the chapter titles to lines from sad songs.. what do you think? let me know. -smile-

One day, I'm going to have a story in which I wont post the next chapter unless people answer some poll or something.. that'll get some people to interact a little. -laugh-

How come only one person thought it was right to tell me who Kouichi pairs well with?

* * *

Takuya and Kouichi stood their ground. They just couldn't believe this man. This monster. 

"Still don't believe me? Then observe." Knight held up his hand and waved it at the trees. Three of them turned to ash.

"But Kouji couldn't.." Kouichi began.

"_Kouji.._ didn't know what kind of power he had! He used his power to purify water for camping trips! He could have taken over the world!" Knight declared.

"Knight!"

"Eh?" Knight jumped at the fire in Takuya's eyes.

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"What Kouji saw ten years ago was a lie, wasn't it. You deceived him, didn't you?" Takuya asked.

"And if I did? It was ten years ago. Nothing I can do about it now.." Knight put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Shut up." Takuya sighed in exasperation.

'Kouji.. Did you hear that?' Kouichi kept trying. Kouji had to be in there somewhere.

Kouichi concentrated so hard. He had to find Kouji. His eyes clouded over and he felt himself leave the ground. He landed in a white room. Kouji was in the corner, fading away.

'Kouji. Did you hear that?'

"What Kouji saw ten years ago was a lie, wasn't it! Your deceived him..!"

"And if I did?"

Kouji flinched slightly.

'Kouji?'

"Knight! If you're gonna do something, do it!" Takuya folded his arms. "You're all talk. I'm serious. It's all you do.." he added.

"You spineless..." Knight paused in his threat and smiled. "Fine. Since you want me to act, and you seem to be regretting Kouji so much.. Maybe I should redo your mind wipe."

"What?" Takuya faltered. He hadn't expected to get an answer like that.

"It's perfect. Two birds with one stone. You'll be out of the way, and I'll prove to you that your Kouji is gone." Knight scoffed. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"Attack him, Takuya." Kouichi ordered. Takuya was uneasy taking orders from Kouichi right now. The boy's eyes were so clouded he almost didn't have eyes at all. However, Takuya rushed Knight anyway.

Takuya collided with him and they fell to the edge of the cliff and Knight panicked.

"You fool! How stupid are you!" Knight shoved Takuya back and backed off from the edge.

"What's wrong Knight?" Kouichi smirked. 'Creepy' ran through Takuya. "Afraid you'll fall?"

"Kouichi, don't be stupid. He can probably fly." Takuya dusted himself off. "What was the point of me rushing him anyway?"

'You have power, don't you?' Kouji's voice entered Knight's mind, taunting him.

"You? How are you well enough to talk?" Knight growled. How were things spinning from his control?

Kouichi smirked wider. In Knight's mind, Kouji was still balled up in the corner, listening. However, Kouichi was a fast learner in his art.

'You've been lying to me, right?' Kouji's voice asked.

Knight looked all around him, as though he'd find out how to get control over everything. He was panicking.

'Do you become unusually vulnerable when absorbing things? That can't be why your out here all alone..'

"Leave me alone!" Knight growled, swiping the air.

Kouichi, in front of Kouji, bent down and touched his shoulder.

'Kouji. Kouji listen to me. It's okay. Can you hear Takuya?'

'Takuya's dead..' Kouji muttered.

'Since when?'

'I watched him die. Knight killed him in front of me and I just watched.' Kouji's voice was low and emotionless.

'But Kouji.. He's not dead.'

Kouji shook slightly and his head shifted to the side as though to clear away interference in the way of his hearing.

"Go Takuya." Kouichi whispered.

"Kouji? Are you listening?" Takuya called.

'Ta..?'

'Ya. It's Takuya. He's fine. Knight's been lying to you. He's kept you in illusions so long you can't even find your way out.'

'Illusions..'

'Kouji?' Kouichi asked.

'Go away.'

'What?'

'...Go away.' Kouji lifted his head and sent a shivering glare at his brother. Kouichi was shoved back into his own head and he gasped.

"Kouichi, are you okay?" Takuya asked to Kouichi's sudden need for air.

"Kouji kicked me out.." Kouichi couldn't believe it. They were just trying to help.. And Kouji threw him out!

"Your kidding me!" Takuya groaned.

'Knight..can you hear me?'

"You.. You.."

'Am I worthless?'

"Of course."

'And I killed Takuya..'

"That's right." maybe he hadn't lost all control!

'And you hate me, right?'

"Sure."

'Sure?.. Knight. Why me?'

"What?"

'I remember.. Nothing. Nothing that made me a center of power. I'm sure you could have picked anyone else. Why me?'

Kouji voice was calm and patient. Knight's heart rate sped up and he seemed to be panicking again.

"Why.. Why does it matter?"

'You're weak.' Kouji answered. 'You pretend to be special and evil and mean, but your just scared.'

"Don't talk like you know me.." Knight growled, eyes narrowing.

'I can see your heart, Knight. It's unwise to leave such a thing unguarded.'

"Shut up!"

Kouichi cleared his head and tried to contact Kouji. Knight seemed to be having issues with schizophrenia.

'Takuya is alive.. Right?' Kouji's voice seemed begging. Pleading. Hoping it was true. Knight clenched his fists.

"Why do you care about... someone like him?" Knight shot a glare at Takuya and the boy was shoved backwards by a powerful force into a tree.

"Augh!" Takuya groaned as he slid to the ground.

'Stop it.' Kouji growled. Knight flinched to the ground. 'How does it feel to be helpless, Knight?' Was Kouji crying?

'Kouji!' Kouichi got through. 'Kouji!'

'Pay attention, Kou!' Kouji shoved his brother out again. Kouichi looked around and saw Takuya by the tree.

"Takuya!" Kouichi gasped.

"Kouichi?"

"Ya. Come on.. We gotta get him while he's weak.." Kouichi hoisted his friend to his feet.

"And when did this revelation hit you?" Takuya scoffed.

"Kouji knocked some sense into me. He's distracting him. Babbling, really." Kouichi shrugged.

Takuya nodded and looked up at Knight. He was teetering on the edge of the cliff.. So Kouji was trying to tell them what to do. Takuya shook his head.

"Kouji! I wont!" He denied Kouji's idea.

'Takuya! Look! He cant defend himself. He has no power. It's the only way.' Kouji spoke to him.

"But you're still in there!"

'I'm glad you remembered me, Taku. It was lonely by myself.' Kouji smiled like it was a joke and Takuya could actually see him.

"Kouji.." Takuya whined.

"Takuya. Just do it!" Kouichi pushed him and Takuya began to run at Knight. Kouichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Kouji..' he tried sending one last message.

'Knight. It's okay to be different.' Kouji was standing by Knight on the cliff. He was smiling.

"Kouji?"

'I understand now.'

"How?"

'I can see your heart.' Kouji looked toward where his friends were and then back at Knight just as Takuya slammed into the man and Kouji vanished.

Knight's eyes widened. No! Not after all the time. The years he'd waited. He was so close and then.. What was so special about Takuya Kanbara?

'I love him.' was Kouji's final message to him.

Knight fell over the edge and Takuya gasped. Knight reached a hand up, as though hoping to be saved. Caught before he fell.

"Kouji." Takuya reached out and grabbed the hand.

Kouichi opened his eyes to see the results. Takuya reached down to grab Knight's hand. Kouichi began to go stop him but froze. A second hand, see through and barely there, appeared. Takuya grabbed the hand and pulled back.

Light collected and combined and a figure was formed. Kouji smiled at Takuya as he become solid.

"You idiot!" Takuya yelled and Kouji flinched, but never stopped smiling. It was like he was trying not to laugh. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? How dare you give up that easily! Since when do you give up to anyone! What could he have possibly done to make to do that? You ass!"

Takuya continued to ramble but Kouji never tired of it. He was solid and alive. He didn't know or care how it happened, as he usually would. In the middle of Takuya's rambling, he embraced him.

"K-Kouji?"

"I'm..." Kouji began, taking in the feel of holding Takuya in his arms. Takuya sighed.

"I missed you too." he said, hugging him back.

Kouichi smiled. He could hear their thoughts without trying, or needing too. They both just wanted to say it.

'I love you, too.'


	11. First Ending, Alt

**Chapter Eleven**

Onee-chan: This chapter happens to be the 'alternate ending' chapter. I'm sticking it first, however, because I like how it plays out.. and it explains so much more about Knight and all that. The other one was written after this one even though it was the original idea for the ending. That is why this one explains more. -smile-

Enjoy!

**Knight's Name:**(dont forget to go -gasp- and 'wtf' at Knight's true identity. lol) I decided Knight's actual identity after I finished the story. I originally called him 'Dusk' but I wanted to keep with actual characters so.. lol. When the story started I wanted to name him after a character from Demon Diaries, Eclipse, but it would tarnish the name of such a wonderful character, thus. he is Knight. Later! -smile-

* * *

Kouji sat on the roof of his house, staring at the stars. His parents had cried and hugged him when he'd returned and the Kanbara's smiled and welcomed him home. Mrs. Kanbara gave her son a knowing look. 

Takuya had smiled and watched Kouji interact with everyone. He seemed.. Happier now that he was free. He wondered what happened in Knight that changed Kouji.

Kouji looked to the ladder leading to the roof as it shook. Someone must be coming up. No sooner than he'd thought it, did Takuya spring his head up into view.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. He hopped over and sat by Kouji. "What are you doing?"

"Watching stars." Kouji laid back against the roof. Takuya sat silently for a minute and then began to twitch.

"Why? They don't move or nothin.." a shooting star whizzed past.

"Like that?" Kouji laughed. Takuya blushed in embarrassment and scowled slightly.

They both lay there on the roof for quite some time before Takuya remembered why he'd come up.

"Kouji.. What happened to you inside Knight?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You just.. Changed."

"Hm?" Kouji looked over curiously. Takuya sat up and held his hands up in defense.

"Not that it's a bad change!" he said quickly. Kouji looked back at the stars and sighed shortly.

"I saw illusions of the past and an illusion of the present." Takuya looked lost but Kouji didn't look at him to see if he was following. "In the past.. You were cut on the cheek and blood slowly came from that cut. In the present.. Everything was over and Knight was gone. We were going to go home together and be together forever. But when I reached out to grab your hand.. Knight appeared and I just sat on the ground when he grabbed you in his hands."

Takuya had sat up but Kouji didn't notice. He was reliving it and Takuya saw tears in his eyes.

"I swear I tried to help but he told me to sit and so I sat. I didn't try to get up again, or fight at all. And he just smiled and told me to watch and see how useless I was. And then he.." Kouji stopped.

"He what?.. What did he do!" Takuya asked. It was getting interesting.

"It's not important." Kouji sat up and shifted to look away from Takuya. It might have been an illusion, or maybe this was the illusion and Takuya really had died.. Maybe this was the world he'd made up to escape from it all. And he couldn't stand looking at Takuya and seeing him dead on the ground, staring at him with dead eyes.

A hand caressed Kouji's cheek and he opened his eyes to Takuya. Takuya had wiped away tears he didn't know he'd shed.

"Kouji?" Concern was in his eyes. In his touch. In his voice. Kouji looked away and climbed down the ladder, jumping the last few. "Kouji!"

Takuya was quick to follow and caught Kouji by the time to boy tried to close himself in his room.

"Don't run away from me!" Takuya ordered. Kouji paused. He did a mental sweep of the hallway and house. Kouichi was at the other end of the hall, probably reading. Their parents were out doing who knows what, who knows where. So that left Takuya standing in front of him with little chance of someone coming to save the day by changing subjects.

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are. You always have!" Takuya stood defiant. He stared straight into Kouji's eyes. Takuya's, bold and determined, were surprised by Kouji's scared and pleading ones.

Whatever happened inside Knight that made him so afraid to look him in the eyes? Kouji looked away.

"Don't you trust me?" Kouji looked up, surprised.

"Takuya.. I.." Takuya gasped and he was rapidly embraced by Kouji. Kouji buried his head into Takuya's shoulder. "I saw you die... and I couldn't forgive myself... I'm so sorry."

'Since when do you give up to anyone! What could he have possibly done to make to do that?'

The illusions made Kouji think he was useless and alone in the world. Nothing mattered in the world. Kouji felt so stupid and weak that he didn't care what happened, as long as he could forget Takuya's death like eyes..

Takuya embraced him and then pushed away slightly.

"It's okay now. I'm alive, right?" he smiled and Kouji whipped his eyes.

"Right." Kouji started to turn into his room but decided better of it. Instead, he turned and kissed Takuya. Catching the boy off-guard and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Takuya blinked rapidly and felt his eyes flutter closed. He kissed Kouji in return and Kouji's heart felt strong for a moment. He broke the kiss and backed away.

"I love you.. Takuya.." he said softly, almost.. sadly.

"Kouji?" Kouji looked up and smiled at him.

"It's nice to lock yourself away in illusions.. But in the end, it's only an illusion.." Kouji watched as Takuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And why can't you just stay in it for once! What's so bad about it? Isn't this what you wanted!" Knight's voice asked from Takuya.

"I know.. It's what _you _wanted, Knight." Kouji hugged Takuya's form and held on. "Just.. Don't hurt yourself like this... Shinya.."

Knight backed off sharply and he no longer looked like Takuya, but Knight.

"How..?"

"I can see your heart... it's a bad idea to leave such a thing unprotected.." Kouji repeated his earlier words.

"Then you know that I.." 'Shinya' seemed worried. Kouji nodded.

"I love Takuya. He's always been there for me. He always cared for me. I just wanted.. To.." Kouji closed his eyes to stop himself from crying. "I just wanted to protect him.. from you.."

Shinya backed off another step and the illusion faded into darkness.

"Fine.. You've done a pretty great job of that.." Shinya growled.

Kouji raised his eyes to meet Shinya's. Shinya was a boy about Kouji's age, with brown hair and green eyes. He looked quite a lot like Takuya. Shinya was Takuya's little brother. He'd always been jealous of Takuya.

Shinya wanted to play with Kouji all the time that Takuya had. Kouji only had eyes for Takuya, and no time for Shinya. Sure they'd met and played for a few days, but that was all and Kouji returned loyally to Takuya's side.

"You want out of the illusion? Fine. Your brother and boyfriend are dead, Kouji. I'll spare your parents, but I _will not_ let you go. I've tried too long with this charade to convince you to come with me. I will never let you go.."

Kouji stood motionless as Shinya faded into the darkness. Shinya tried to hide in his illusions and convinced everyone he was someone else. Kouji remembered the old Shinya. But that Shinya was gone.

Kouji sank to the floor and took off his bandana. He looked at the dark blue fibers and sighed. Takuya's first gift.

"Takuya.. I love you. Forgive me.." he whispered, and he no longer knew if he was alive or dead. He didn't remember feelings like hot or cold. Kouji felt no wind or water. Didn't know if he was even still breathing. Did he need air anymore? He couldn't see and yet he could.

Shinya's power of absorption finished.. The teen opened his eyes and turned to the side. There, on the slope of the cliff, were the bodies. Takuya, neck snapped and dead. He felt only slightly guilty for causing his own brother's death. Kouichi, he'd forgotten exactly how he'd killed that one..

They'd almost succeeded in stopping him. They even rescued Kouji, momentarily, from him. But he always won.. He made sure of it.

Shinya turned to Kouji's home town and looked it over. He brought a hand to his lips and felt them. He could still taste Kouji. He shook his head to clear his head. Kouji was dead to him.

With that, Shinya left the town and never came back. Kouji didn't fight him anymore and so he felt no more.. Except that one line that repeated in his head when he thought about him long enough.

'I love you, Takuya.'

– – – –


	12. Second Ending, Original

**Chapter Eleven**

I like this ending better. This is the original ending idea but I wanted to post the other one first. And here it is. The **very.. last..** chapter.

**Note:** This contains the same parts in the beginning and switches as it goes. Part of this chapter doesn't change at all.

* * *

Kouji sat on the roof of his house, staring at the stars. His parents had cried and hugged him when he'd returned and the Kanbara's smiled and welcomed him home. Mrs. Kanbara gave her son a knowing look.

Takuya had smiled and watched Kouji interact with everyone. He seemed.. Happier now that he was free. He wondered what happened in Knight that changed Kouji.

Kouji looked to the ladder leading to the roof as it shook. Someone must be coming up. No sooner than he'd thought it, did Takuya spring his head up into view.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. He hopped over and sat by Kouji. "What are you doing?"

"Watching stars." Kouji laid back against the roof. Takuya sat silently for a minute and then began to twitch.

"Why? They don't move or nothin.." a shooting star whizzed past.

"Like that?" Kouji laughed. Takuya blushed in embarrassment and scowled slightly.

They both lay there on the roof for quite some time before Takuya remembered why he'd come up.

"Kouji.. What happened to you inside Knight?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You just.. Changed."

"Hm?" Kouji looked over curiously. Takuya sat up and held his hands up in defense.

"Not that it's a bad change!" he said quickly. Kouji looked back at the stars and sighed shortly.

"I saw illusions of the past and an illusion of the present." Takuya looked lost but Kouji didn't look at him to see if he was following. "In the past.. You were cut on the cheek and blood slowly came from that cut. In the present.. Everything was over and Knight was gone. We were going to go home together and be together forever. But when I reached out to grab your hand.. Knight appeared and I just sat on the ground when he grabbed you in his hands."

Takuya had sat up but Kouji didn't notice. He was reliving it and Takuya saw tears in his eyes.

"I swear I tried to help but he told me to sit and so I sat. I didn't try to get up again, or fight at all. And he just smiled and told me to watch and see how useless I was. And then he.." Kouji stopped.

"He what?.. What did he do!" Takuya asked. It was getting interesting.

"It's not important." Kouji sat up and shifted to look away from Takuya. It might have been an illusion, or maybe this was the illusion and Takuya really had died.. Maybe this was the world he'd made up to escape from it all. And he couldn't stand looking at Takuya and seeing him dead on the ground, staring at him with dead eyes.

A hand caressed Kouji's cheek and he opened his eyes to Takuya. Takuya had wiped away tears he didn't know he'd shed.

"Kouji?" Concern was in his eyes. In his touch. In his voice. Kouji looked away and climbed down the ladder, jumping the last few. "Kouji!"

Takuya was quick to follow and caught Kouji by the time to boy tried to close himself in his room.

"Don't run away from me!" Takuya ordered. Kouji paused. He did a mental sweep of the hallway and house. Kouichi was at the other end of the hall, probably reading. Their parents were out doing who knows what, who knows where. So that left Takuya standing in front of him with little chance of someone coming to save the day by changing subjects.

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are. You always have!" Takuya stood defiant. He stared straight into Kouji's eyes. Takuya's, bold and determined, were surprised by Kouji's scared and pleading ones.

Whatever happened inside Knight that made him so afraid to look him in the eyes? Kouji looked away.

(For skimmers.. Start reading here. Original Ending begins here)

"Don't you trust me?" Kouji looked up, surprised.

"Takuya.. I.." Takuya gasped and he was rapidly embraced by Kouji. Kouji buried his head into Takuya's shoulder. "I saw you die... and I couldn't forgive myself... I'm so sorry."

'Since when do you give up to anyone! What could he have possibly done to make to do that?'

The illusions made Kouji think he was useless and alone in the world. Nothing mattered in the world. Kouji felt so stupid and weak that he didn't care what happened, as long as he could forget Takuya's death like eyes..

Takuya embraced him and then pushed away slightly.

"It's okay now. I'm alive, right?" he smiled and Kouji whipped his eyes.

"Right." Kouji started to turn into his room but decided better of it. Instead, he turned and kissed Takuya. Catching the boy off-guard and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Takuya blinked rapidly and felt his eyes flutter closed. He kissed Kouji in return and Kouji's heart felt strong for a moment. He broke the kiss and backed away.

"I love you.. Takuya.." he said softly.

"Kouji?" Kouji looked up and smiled at him.

"Call your mom. You're sleeping over." Kouji announced, turning into his room. "Just like old times."

Takuya's face heated up.

'Old times? In the 'old times' we slept in the same bed and were.. Like.. 6...' his mind wandered.

'Takuya. Those are nasty thoughts.' Kouichi's voice entered his head.

'Hey!' Takuya blushed, forgetting Kouichi could read minds now.

Kouji changed clothes as Takuya called his mom. As he changed, he too thought of childhood sleep overs. Takuya walked in as he began to pull on his shirt.

"Oh. Takuya." he paused.

'Kouji.. That's..'

'Stop abusing your power, Kouichi. It's not nice..' Kouji closed his eyes and forced his brother from his mind. Opening his eyes, Takuya pulled the shirt off of his arms and kissed him. Kouji's mind raced and he noticed Takuya taking off his shirt, but only in the back of his mind.

That night, they slept in each other's arms. Maybe one day, they'd to move on to physical relationships that everyone else had. For now, this small physical contact satisfied their tastes. They were still young and had their whole lives ahead of them to advance their relationship.

There was no need to hurry. Love that survived this..

– –

Kouichi sat up, awake in his room. He smiled. The two boys down the hall were sleeping peacefully. Without looking up from his book he spoke.

"Are you happy now?"

'Happy? Never.'

"You were always moody." Kouichi sighed, flipping a page.

'Heh. Sure.'

And the ghost of a teen named Shinya left the room, a scorch mark let where his feet had touched the carpet.

Kouichi made a mental note to ask Kouji to fix that tomorrow before he closed his book to go to sleep. He put his bookmark in his page. It said 'My Brother's Keeper' on it and he smirked evilly at the thought. Of course, Kouji was more powerful than him and he was probably still capable of finding more and more powers deep withing himself.

Kouichi laid down and pulled the covers over himself. Thoughts of people as they went to bed around the neighborhood entered his mind and he squinted as he shut them out.

Life was good. Maybe it could stay that way.

– –

Onee-Chan 1: Who does Kouichi pair well with?.. Excluding his brother and Takuya.


End file.
